Whipped
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey oneshot. Donna & Harvey, whipped cream and flashbacks of the other time! Based off a few different tumblr prompts.


_**This is my second Darvey fic writing for the darveymficprompts blog on tumblr, based off of three different prompts.**_

* * *

"Shut up! You're going to wake the kids!" Donna giggles, running her tongue up his toned stomach, licking the last of the trail off of his torso.

"I'm sorry, it tickles!" He laughs.

"You want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!"

Donna dips another strawberry in to the bowl of whipped cream before; she wipes the cream on his nipple, instantly licking it off.

"Fuck, Donna!" He moans.

"You like that, baby?" She asks, biting his nipple.

"Best. Wife. Ever." He moans, his mind flashing back to the first time they had ever used whipped cream during sex, their first time together.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Harvey slowly pushes her doorbell, taking a deep breath as he waits for her to answer.

"I decided what kind of attorney I wanted to be." He says before she's even finished opening the door all the way.

"I heard …you quit." She answers.

He'd never had anyone stand up to him the way that she had; she didn't give a shit if he agreed with her or not, she had a point to make. He had admired her courage, her tenacity, her directness; they were traits he admired.

As soon as he had resigned, he knew there was only one place he wanted to be, before he knew it he had found himself standing in front of her door.

"Did you hear I also turned over the toxicology report?"

"You didn't?" She asks, surprised.

Harvey cocks his head, giving her his best cheeky grin.

"Thought you were supposed to know everything …How'd you not know this?"

"Well, I knew you that you were either gonna take that promotion or you were gonna quit." Donna says defiantly, "…and either way I wasn't sticking around to find out!" she continues.

"You quit?" He asks, panic rising in his chest at the thought of his actions costing Donna her job.

"Damn straight!" She confirms "…I'm not working at a place headed by a viper," she says, adamantly.

"Donna, I can't get you another job."

"Ohhh," She says, feigning surprise "…well that's gonna make my decision easier!"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm choosing between Bratton Gould, Skadden Arps and O'Melveny & Myers …If I had another one, I don't know what I'd do" She smirks.

How is she this perfect? he thinks to himself, so beautiful, so ingenious, so …Donna!

"You know," he smirks, stepping towards her "…it just occurred to me that, you and I don't work together anymore."

"Yeah …that didn't just occur to you," She counters.

"No …it didn't" He concedes.

"Do you know how I know that?" She asks, biting her lip.

"Because you knew I'd show up here the second you heard I'd quit?"

"Why do you think I have this in my hand?" She smirks, holding up the can of whipped she was holding.

Harvey bites his lip as he suppresses a groan "…What are we waiting for?" He asks, internally thanking God for making his dreams come true.

"…For you to figure out that it's time to come inside." She says, stepping backwards as Harvey steps inside her apartment.

Before she can say anything else, Harvey has her pinned up against the door, kissing her passionately, with everything he has.

"I have wanted you for so fucking long!" He moans against her lips.

"Me too," She breathes, dropping the can of whipped cream as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Your stupid fucking rule." He teases her between kisses, kissing his way down her neck.

"Do you want to keep talking about my rule or do you want to fuck me senseless, like I know you've been dying to do since we met?!" She teases straight back.

Harvey's hands automatically move to her ass, under her lilac negligee, lifting her up as she wraps her legs around him.

"Bedroom?" he asks, barely breaking their kiss to do so.

Donna moans in response, motioning in the direction of her room as she begins pulling his suit jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt; In the few short seconds it takes to carry her in, she's managed to strip him of both and discard her own cardigan.

Harvey sets her down beside her bed, her hands immediately making their way to his pants, unzipping them hastily, eager for them to join the other items of clothing on the floor. As he steps out of his pants, Harvey sits on the edge of her bed, pulling her on to his lap in the process, her legs straddling either side of him as they resume their kissing.

"Wa …wait" She groans reluctantly, jumping of his lap and quickly heading back out the door.

"Where'd you go?" He laughs, removing his boxer shorts while he waits.

"Forgot something," She says in a sultry voice as she returns to the room, whipped cream can in hand.

Donna stops in front of him, the vision of Harvey sitting on her bed, naked, too overwhelming to form a coherent thought.

"See something you like?" He teases, as Donna tries to supress the ache between her legs as she looks at Harvey's perfect thick cock, standing to attention.

Before Harvey can say anything else, Donna lifts her negligee up and over her head, leaving her standing naked in front of him.

Harvey's mouth goes dry and if his cock wasn't throbbing before, it sure as shit was now!

"Fuck," He subconsciously groans as Donna straddles him once more, sinking down on his length, inciting a deep moan from them both. "You're so tight," He groans, relishing in the feeling of being inside her. "…And so wet already."

"You have that effect on me." She says against his lips as she begins to move, soft whimpers escaping her as she savours every second of his thick length moving within her; a feeling she has waited for far too long for.

"Oh, God, Harvey!" She breathes, tilting her head back as she lets him set the pace, his hands guiding her hips.

Harvey kisses his way down her neck towards her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently before repeating the move with her other breast.

Donna grips his hair, forcing his face up to hers as she crushes her lips against his own, her tongue finding his instantly.

Harvey realizes then that this going to be over far too soon if he's not careful, years of pent up sexual tension unfolding in spades. He flips her over quickly, her back hitting the mattress as he positions himself above her, staring down at her bruised lips; he's never seen her look so sexy.

His lips find her breasts again, his hand palming the other one firmly before moving down the length of her body, finding its target as he sinks a finger in to her slick entrance, closely followed by a second.

An involuntary "Harvey," escapes her lips as bliss takes over. Harvey reaches for the discarded whipped cream can, ready to empty its entire contents all over her, just so he can kiss and lick every inch of her. He slowly withdraws his fingers from her; bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean, inciting another euphoric moan from her.

Harvey tilts her head back, spraying one of the whipped cream against her tongue before bringing her in for a bruising kiss, loving the sweet combination of her and the cool cream as it brushes over his tongue. He sprays a trail of whipped cream from her left breast, down her stomach, to just above her entrance, followed by another short spurt to cover the nipple of her other breast; the cool sensation instantly causing goosebumps to spread across her. Harvey captures her cream covered nipple in his mouth, sucking the cream off before gently biting her nipple and kissing his way across to her other breast. His tongue snakes out to lick the top of the trail of whipped cream, the sweet combination of the cream against her skin completely intoxicating, as he follows the trail down the length of her toned stomach.

"You like that?" He asks, kissing his way down towards her centre.

"Don't you even think about stopping, Specter!" She half threatens, half begs.

He smirks against her skin, "Wouldn't dream of it," He grins.

"Best. Dessert. Ever" He says, kissing his way closer before finally landing on her wet pussy, he places a flat tongued lick up the middle before sliding his fingers back inside her, his tongue and lips focussing on her clit with precision. In that moment Donna realizes Harvey Specter does not only dominate in the courtroom; as she lays there legs spread wide on her bed, Harvey eating her out, it's clear the man knows what he's fucking doing in the bedroom too, pun intended.

Almost instantaneously, as that thought enters her mind, Harvey rolls them over, gripping her thighs as he moves, forcing her to practically straddle his face.

"Oh, fuck" She groans as he grips her thighs tightly, never missing a beat.

She sits back slightly, against his chest, allowing him better access as she practically fucks his face, her hips grinding against him.

"You taste so fucking good" He moans, stopping only long enough to spread her open before diving back in.

Within minutes, Donna is hitting her peak, gripping his hair tightly as she grinds against his face in an attempt to dull the delicious wave that's washing over her. As she attempts to steady her breathing, she reaches over to grab the whipped can, spraying a dollop of cream on each of his nipples before licking them off, sucking his nipples gently in the process.

"Come here" Harvey breathes, before gripping the back of her head, pulling her towards him for another kiss. The taste of herself against his lips almost enough to send her over the edge again.

"Mmm …I taste good against your lips," She moans against him, her tongue sneaking out to move against his.

"Fuck, Donna you are going to be the death of me," He groans, before kissing her deeply again. She can't help but chuckle at his response as she kisses her way down his stomach, the desire to taste him becoming too much.

She sits back on her knees, biting her lip as she notices him grip his cock, stroking it a few times as he watches her. She swats his hand away gently, a territorial, "Mine," escaping her lips as she leans down to take him in her mouth, tasting his pre-cum as she gently sucks on the head. Grabbing the whipped cream can again, Donna sprays a line of whipped cream up the length of his penis, the cold texture causing it to twitch in response, before the warmth of her mouth soothes his sensitive shaft as she licks the sweet substance from his length.

"Fuck, Donna, that feels so fucking good," He moans. "I have dreamt about this since the day I met you!"

"You've dreamt about me sucking your dick?" she asks, stroking him.

"Among other things" He smirks, throwing his head back with a breathy groan as she swallows his entire length again.

"What else?" She asks before continuing her exploits.

"…About having you in my office, eating you out as you're spread out over my desk"

The mental image of that urns himself a groan from her, the vibrations through his cock almost sending him over the edge.

"A-And fucking you in the back of my car" He continues, "Or you showing up at my place one night where I fucked you on every surface of my apartment"

"Mmm" She moans, stroking him firmly as she licks and sucks on his balls.

"Fuck …Donna, I'm …fuck" Is all he manages to get out as she takes him in her mouth again after licking the underside of his cock from base to tip.

Donna knows exactly what she's doing and Harvey only manages to last for a few more minutes, "Fuck, I'm gonna come" He warns, his grip tightening on the back of her head as his climax approaches. Always the gentleman, he feels it necessary to warn her.

Donna smirks against him, never missing a beat as she continues to stroke him while sucking his thick length a little harder. When Harvey realises she had no intention of moving away, its all it takes to send him over the edge, he takes over the stroking as he empties in to her mouth, the sight of Donna swallowing and then licking and sucking him clean is enough to ensure his hard-on isn't going anywhere and confirm what he already knew; Donna Paulsen is a dirty girl and he loves it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Fuck, Donna, that feels incredible." He moans.

"Yeah? You like that baby?"

"God …yes!" He moans in satisfaction as she sucks on his balls, stroking him firmly.

"That bad huh?" She teases, licking the length of his cock, before taking it in her mouth again.

"Yeah, it's horrible, keep practicing" He teases.

"Eat me" She jokes, stroking his length.

"I believe I already have, twice, Mrs Specter"

"Really?" She kids, "Must not have been very good, I have no memory of it"

"Oh, is that so?" He plays along, flipping her on to her back, inciting a delighted squeal followed by a sexy giggle.

"You don't remember huh?" He asks, "You don't remember me sliding my fingers inside you?" He whispers, his voice low and dripping with sex as he places a soft kiss on her lips. "…Or my tongue licking your folds that were soaking wet for me? …or sucking on your clit as I got the last of the whipped cream off …and got you off in the process?" He smirks.

"Jesus! Just fuck me, Harvey, please!" She begs desperately, "I need you inside me, now!"

Always happy to oblige Harvey immediately sinks his thick cock inside his wife, a whimper escapes her as he completely fills her.

"Oh, yes" She moans, as Harvey sets a steady pace, thrusting deeply as she clings to him for dear life, urging him on.

"Fuck, YES!"

"Oh, God."

"Oh, Harv…"

"MOMMY? DADDY?" A small voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Ah, fuck!" Harvey mutters, the interruption like a bucket of cold ice being poured over them.

"Shit!" Donna mirrors.

Harvey manages a few more thrusts before reluctantly pulling out, resulting in a disappointed groan from both of them.

"Momma?" Their daughter repeats.

"MOMMA'S COMING BABY" Donna calls out.

"No, you're not," Harvey whispers, offering her his trademark grin.

"Yeah, well, neither are you," She teases, nodding towards his still rock-hard length, as a small pout graces his lips.

"Aw, baby," She smiles, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll get her back to sleep and we can continue where we left off," She promises giving him a quick peck as she gets up, quickly putting on her silk robe as she heads toward the door.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"YES! Fuck, just like that" She groans as Harvey slams in to her from behind, gripping her hips tightly.

"I have wanted to bend you over something and fuck you senseless since I met you" He says, panting with each thrust of his hips.

"God, I wish you had!" She moans, gripping the sheets and internally regretting all the time they could have been doing this but hadn't because of her stupid rule.

"You are so fucking sexy, Donna."

"You're not so bad yourself, Specter." She says, turning around to lay on her back, spreading her legs for him as he leans down to taste her again quickly before getting in to position over her and sinking in to her instantly.

Harvey plunges his tongue deep inside her mouth at the same time, moving it sensually against her own as he continues pounding a steady rhythm between her legs; edging both of them closer to their third orgasms of the night.

"Oh fuck," He groans, relishing the sensational feeling of being completely inside her.

"God, I love the way you fuck me!" She moans, gripping his ass, urging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper.

They had been fucking for hours at this point, trying every position in each of their repertoires; at one-point, Donna was moaning so loudly she was certain Mrs Jenkins, from the apartment next-door, would have heard her.

Their consecutive orgasms reach a total of four for each of them that night, coupled with just as many hours of sleep, neither of them wanting to stop, but needing to out of sheer exhaustion.

As the sun begins to rise and they settled in to drift off to sleep, they lay naked on her bed, limbs entwined as Harvey runs his fingers gently across her arm.

"This was amazing, Harvey," She whispers, her head resting against his bare chest, tracing lazy patterns over his skin.

"You're amazing" He counters, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Harvey can't help but smile at the memory their first time together, grinning and shaking his head at the erotic memory as he takes another sip of his scotch.

Donna's voice snaps him out of his day dream, "What are you smiling about?" she purrs, moving to join her Husband in the kitchen.

"Just a good memory."

"Oh yeah?" She smiles, jumping back against the counter to sit on top of it, Harvey instantly moving to stand between her long legs, which were exposed by her short robe.

"Is she asleep?" He asks,

"Yeah, they are both out for the count"

"He woke up too? Why didn't you call out? I would have helped." He says, referring to their infant son.

"Only briefly, I got him straight back to sleep. He's like his Daddy, needs my undivided attention" She jokes.

"Oh, is that so?" He asks, hands sliding up her thighs.

"Mhmm" she nods, taking a strawberry from the bowl beside her, dipping it in the bowl of whipped cream "What can I say, the Specter men love me!" she says, biting in to the strawberry slowly, well aware that Harvey was staring at her lips moving sensually over the piece of fruit.

"That we do," He agrees, leaning in to kiss her lips softly before finishing the other half of the strawberry she was now feeding him

"…Now, I believe you promised we would pick up where we left off…" he says, undoing the belt of her robe letting it fall open, exposing her chest.

"Did I?" Donna purrs, gathering up a dollop of whipped cream on her finger before bringing it to his lips, letting him suck the sweet substance off before he mimics the action for her.

"…well we'd better get back to it then," she says, licking the last of the whipped cream from his finger; her hand instantly finding the back of his neck as she pulls him towards her, capturing his lips with hers.

Harvey lifts his wife from the counter, smiling against her lips as he feels her legs wrapping around his waist, instinctively.

As he heads back around the counter, towards their bedroom, Donna breaks their kiss suddenly.

"No, wait" She says breathily, "I want you here"

He smiles against her again as he puts her down, letting her walk them over to the dining table where she pulls a chair out, instructing him to sit down.

Before he can sit down, Donna pushes his boxers to the floor and pulls her robe the rest of the way off her shoulders, leaving them both completely naked.

"You're still so hard," She whispers as she straddles his lap, her hand moving slowly up and down his length to stroke him.

"You have that effect on me," He smiles, kissing her again, reaching a hand down to play with her and almost losing his shit when he discovers just how wet she still is.

Donna moves to hover above him, rubbing the head of his cock against her wet folds before sinking down on him, staying like that for a moment, loving the feeling of Harvey buried deep inside her, stretching her.

"Fuck you feel so good baby," He husks, "I love being inside you."

"So good," She repeats, moving up and down, setting a steady pace.

Donna and Harvey had always made every effort to keep their sex life hot; sensual lovemaking sessions in the early hours of the morning before their days begin, or evenings before bed, combined with spontaneous moments where they needed each other so badly that they had to have each other right then and there, the risk of getting caught a complete turn on, ensuring that the spark between them kept burning brightly. To this day, the hottest sex either of them had ever had, had been with each other.

Harvey caresses her back and kisses her neck, as she cradles his body with her own, his hips jolting upward as he matches every thrust. They are impossibly aroused, every nerve ending on fire as they arch and strain and writhe against each other.

"Oh, God, harder baby!" She whimpers, clutching on to him as his face is buried in her neck.

"You are so fucking sexy, Mrs Specter!" he whispers against her ear.

"Fuck," She moans, "say that again!" She demands, spreading her legs wider as he reaches down to rub her throbbing clit.

"Mrs. Specter." He repeats, his voice low and gravely, her body instantly reacting.

In one swift move Harvey stands and spins Donna around against the dining table, loving the feeling of being buried deep inside her while she clutches on to him desperately, urging him on. The change of position allowing him to thrust deeper and harder, inciting moans of ecstasy from both of them, as he picks up the pace and they both begin to unravel.

Donna hits her peak first, crying out while she clenches around him, Harvey hitting her G-spot with each deep thrust, the feeling of her clenching around him as she comes is enough to set him off and he comes, hard, emptying deep inside her.

"Oh my God!" She blissfully moans, still clinging to her Husband tightly as he kisses her neck, trying to gain control of his own rapid breathing.

"God I love you, Donna," He manages to say, bringing his lips to hers again as he pulls her closer, his hand losing itself in her auburn tresses.

"I love you too," She says softly, kissing him back passionately as she clutches him tightly.

* * *

"Good morning," Donna smiles, taking in the perfect scene in front of her.

Harvey has both children up and dressed, their son sitting in his highchair, gnawing on a piece of banana as their daughter sits at the table eating the breakfast her Father has made for her, her favourite - chocolate chip pancakes. Her Husband stands at the stove clad in only pyjama pants, flipping pancakes in a frypan.

"Just in time," Harvey smiles, serving up the latest batch he had made. "…I wanted to let you sleep in a bit"

"Smells delicious," Donna says, kissing his bare shoulder as she leans forward to pinch a blueberry. "…And thank you, I was tired from getting a hell of a work out last night" She smiles.

"I've made fresh coffee too," He adds.

"Oh, you really are the perfect package," She jokes, "Amazing Father, perfect Husband, great cook…"

"Dashingly handsome, the best lover you've ever had…" He adds, flashing that perfect Specter smile, as he pulls her in close, his hands resting on her waist as he presses his lips against hers softly.

Donna can't help but smile. "And incredibly, incredibly sexy!" she adds, leaning in to kiss the spot underneath his collarbone that she knows he loves.

"Last night was incredible" He says softly, "I love you, Mrs Specter."

"It was," She agrees, "…and I love you too."

"Eww, stop kissing!"

Both of them chuckle as they hear their daughter's complaint, the sight of her Parents kissing a familiar one for her, "…I'm never going to kiss anyone!" She adds,

"Good!" Harvey says, "You heard that, Donna; A verbal contract is legally binding in the state of New York!"

Donna rolls her eyes at her goofy Husband, "How's the food baby?" Donna asks her mini me.

"Soooo good Momma! …Daddy made my favwite!"

"Aren't you lucky!" Donna says, leaning down to kiss her cheek as she sits with her.

"Only the best for my girls" Harvey says, bringing the other plate over to join them at the table "…and my little man" He adds, kissing the top of his son's head.

"But we didn't have any whipped cream left!" the little girl adds, "But that's ok, it's still good though Daddy!"

Donna smirks and kinks her eyebrow at her Husband, the memories of last night flooding back at the mention of the missing cream.

"We can go to the store later baby," he offers, earning himself a big smile from his daughter,

"…We might even need to stock up on some, just to be safe!" he says with a smirk, sending a knowing wink to his wife.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! If you have any fic suggestions, please let me know and if you have the time,**_

 _ **i'd love to get some feedback on the Darvey videos i've done (**_ ** _watch?v=222PHw8ZdBQ_** _ **) or suggestions for future videos x**_


End file.
